A Dream of Ice
by AThousandThoughts
Summary: You are a mechanic working at a garage as internship. In secret, you've been training figure skating on your own since you were 14 years old, and have become quite talented. One day, on your way home from internship, you see the lovely and beautiful Elsa figure skating, and talk to her. Is this the start of something more? [Modern Elsa x Male reader]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guy! :) **

**Here's the first chapter in my story "A Dream of Ice" **

**And I don't own Frozen or anything. Just a few of my OCs that will appear in later chapters. **

**Anyway enjoy the first chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The sound of impact wrenches, car jacks, lifts and welding machines, as well as the smell of motor oil and gasoline filled the garage. It was just after New Years and it had been snowing quite heavily the last week, which meant that they had poured a good amount of salt in the streets and that had resulted in a lot of cars with damage on their bodies. In other words, you had a lot to do these days.

"Hey, (y/n)!" The guy walking up to a grey Mitsubishi was a tall, broad-shouldered and brawny man with half long blonde hair and a friendly face. He was dressed in a blue mechanics jumpsuit and a pair of black work boots. His hands, that were large and rough from many long days at the garage, put a wrench on a nearby table as his light brown eyes scanned the nearest surroundings before he finally looked down and saw a pair of legs sticking out from underneath the Mitsubishi. Chuckling, he hooked his foot in one of the feet on the floor and pulled the person it belonged to out from underneath the car.

"Hey! What the…?!" You yelled in surprise when you felt yourself being pulled at, and suddenly you were staring up at the ceiling of the garage instead of the chassis of the car that you were working on. You sat up on the board you were laying on, pulled out your earplugs and looked up in his grinning face.

"Oh, it's you, Kristoff" You chuckled and got up while you removed your gloves.

"I came to tell you that we're done for the day" Kristoff patted your shoulder.

"Mr. Weselton said that we could go early today, so do you wanna grab a bite to eat on our way home?

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to clean up here, and I'll be right there" you said.

Cleaning took only a couple of minutes and soon you and Kristoff were on your way to the place you always went to after getting off work early to grab a bite to eat.

"So, (y/n)?" Kristoff said as you two sat down in a booth, putting his tray, which were overloaded with food, on the table.

'How can he eat so much?' you thought.

"Yeah?" you took a sip from your drink and looked at him.

"Any plans for this weekend? He asked and began to eat his food.

You shrugged "Not really. Probably just hang around my house and wait for next week to start"

Kristoff gave you a look that you knew meant 'are you kidding me?'

"What?" You asked, even though you already knew the answer.

"Dude, you need to get out more" He said, putting his food down.

You sighed. You've already had this conversation one too many times already.

It was true, though. You almost never went out. And when you did, it was to hang out with Kristoff, Eugene and Eric. Your gang. The guys you grew up with and had known for your whole life. But this weekend, Kristoff was going out of town, Eugene was busy helping his father, and Eric had work at the grocery store, which meant that you were going to stay home.

"But I told you, Kristoff, I don't have a lot of money, and besides, I like staying at home" You said in defense.

"Okay, sure, staying at home is great" he said, scratching his neck "But no one should stay at home as much as you do. I mean… "

You sighed again 'here it comes…'

"How are you supposed to get yourself a girl?"

You raised an eyebrow at him and took another sip from your drink.

"Yeah, like your love life is so much to brag about" You countered, unamused.

That silenced him for a few seconds before he cleared his throat.

"Eugene, Eric and I are going out next weekend and you…" he pointed at you "Are coming with us"

"But Kristoff!" You started, but he silenced you.

"No buts. You're coming with us, even if I have to carry you all the way"

"Fine…" You sighed in defeat and leaned back, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him.

It was 17:00 o'clock when you were walking through the streets on your way home. You crossed the road and entered a quiet area of the city, and soon you were walking down an avenue filled with trees covered in a delicate layer of snow on each side with the road on your left side, and a beautiful park on your right, with more snow covered trees, trails and ponds. You had just reached halfway through the avenue when it started snowing again.

"Oh, great!" you said out loud

'Like we don't have enough work at the garage as it is…'

Your thoughts were interrupted when you noticed someone in the park. Curious, you entered the park and went towards the nearest pond. There, you saw someone out on the ice of the ice rink that was always made in the park in the winter.

'Who is that….?' You asked yourself as you silently approached the ice rink.

Then you saw it. It was a young woman. And she was figure skating! She skated on the right back outside edge, with her skating knee deeply bent. She then extended her left arm straight in front of her while her right arm found itself in a 5 o'clock' position. Her left leg then reached back and she planted the toe pick firmly in the ice and at the same time, she reached back with her arm to prevent herself from tripping. She then launched her jump and rotated a fully 360-degree revolution in the air and landed on her right foot back outside edge and extended her arms fully to the sides in a normal skating position. Her right knee was bent and her left leg was extended strongly. She arched her back and kept an amazing skating posture while she remained at the back outside edge.

'A toe loop' you thought to yourself. And a very well performed one at that.

She then turned around and skated backwards and lifted up her right foot. She put her free leg behind her, and then put her toe pick down and jumped off her toe pick to rotate in the air while crossing her legs. She landed on one toe pick and went straight back to the amazing figure skating posture. And everything was done with a grace you had never seen before.

A Lutz.

'Wow…' you could only stare in awe. This girl was amazing!

"Oh" you heard a sound and snapped back to reality. Then you noticed that she had stopped, and was looking right at you.

'Oh no! Did I say that out loud?!' You almost mentally panicked, but managed to compose yourself before you got that far.

That was, until you got a good look at her. She wore a black and teal coat, with a purple scarf, over something that looked like a dark blue dress. She had a pair of black stockings and on her feet she had a pair of white figure skates. Her platinum blonde hair was styled in an elaborate bun, and then, it was her eyes. Ah, yes, her eyes. They were the most amazing blue eyes you had ever seen. They truly made the bluest summer sky not seem that blue at all. You felt your throat go dry, as your heartbeat increased rapidly. Blood rushed through your veins and up to your cheeks and your palms went clammy from sweat. You were completely entranced by her. She was absolutely gorgeous.

You managed to compose yourself again, and closed your mouth that was slightly agape. Wait, when did that happen?

"That was incredible" You said, with a friendly smile, eliciting a slight blush from the beauty.

"Thank you" she said in a voice so soft and sweet it instantly gave you butterflies in your stomach as she made her way over to the fence that separated you from the ice.

"Not many people can do a Lutz so perfectly and gracefully" you added with a little bit more confidence.

She gave you a surprised look. Not that you could blame her, considering your appearance.

"You like figure skating?" She asked, and you mentally panicked for the second time in 3 minutes.

Should you tell her?

You looked at her, and she looked back at your (e/c) colored eyes with her blue ones and a reassuring smile. This made you give in and you nodded.

"Yes, I love figure skating, actually. I've been practicing ever since I was 14 years old" you, said, and you felt your cheeks turn red. It was true. You had loved figure skating ever since you discovered it when you were 14 years old, and in secret had bought a pair of figure skates and practiced it. You had become quite talented, but no one knew. This girl was the first one to ever know your secret.

Her eyes lit up and her smile grew a bit bigger.

"That's amazing" she said smiling.

You then realized that you never introduced yourself.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I never told you my name" You said and reached out a hand.

"My name is (y/n)"

Smiling, she shook your hand and the contact of her soft, delicate hand almost made you melt.

"My name is Elsa" she replied.

'Elsa… what a beautiful name' you thought. 'It fits a beautiful girl like you'

She blushed and let go of your hand, and you immediately realized that you had been thinking out loud again.

"Ehm…. W… what I… I… what I mean is that…." You started to stutter, as you tried to find the right words and ended up facepalming yourself to stop your rambling.

Elsa giggled and gave you a warm smile. "Thank you" she said, and you smiled back.

"Hey, if you like figure skating, why don't you come to my club tomorrow? Would you like that?" She asked, suddenly.

You were taken aback. Did she really invite you to her figure skating club? It didn't take you long though, to make up your mind.

"I would love to" you said and nodded. Of course you'd go. How could you refuse an invitation from a girl like Elsa? You'd go to a math club if it meant spending more time with her.

"Oh, that's great" she said with a big smile. "Then, maybe we can meet at the town square at 2 o'clock pm tomorrow afternoon?"

You nodded again and smiled "Sure. I… I'll meet you there. Tomorrow at 2 o'clock pm"

"Ok… " she said a bit shyly and blushed. Once again, you locked gazes and you smiled friendly. You were suddenly interrupted by the honking of a car horn and you both turned to where the sound came from. There, at the parking lot at the end of the avenue stood a shiny black Rolls Royce and Elsa gave you an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" she said and stepped off the ice and removed her skates and put on a pair of elegant grey winter boots. Before leaving, she turned to you and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you, (y/n). I'll see you tomorrow at 2 pm"

You nodded "Tomorrow at 2 pm" you repeated and watched as she turned and walked towards the Rolls Royce. When she was out of sight, you shook your head.

"Wow… what just happened?" You asked yourself and then smiled to yourself before heading home.

When you walked through the door of your humble but comfortable home, you put your keys in the bowl at the dresser by the door, and hung up your jacket at the coat rack before you headed into the living room.

"Hey, son" your father looked at you from where he and you mother were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, dad" you said, a little absent minded, thinking of a certain someone. Your mother noticed this.

"Did something happen, (y/n)?"

You lightly shook your head "No, nothing" you replied and quickly went to the kitchen. Then you remembered that you actually had work tomorrow. How could you forget? You assumed that you were so caught up in the moment that you totally forgot about work when you agreed to meet Elsa the next day.

'Oh well, I can just tell Mr. Weselton that I have something to do tomorrow, and that's why I have to go early' you thought to yourself and nodded.

That night, when you went to bed, you couldn't stop thinking about HER.

'I can't wait til tomorrow…'

* * *

**There you have it, guys! Chapter 1! Considering that this is my first fanfiction, I hope I did**

**well with the first chapter. But leave me feedback and let me know what you think ^^ **

**See you next chapter! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, guys! :) **

**I'm so sorry I didn't post the chapter when I said I would, but the last 4 days have been crazy. I'll try to keep the deadlines I set for myself from now on. **

**And I don't own Frozen or anything. Just a few of my OCs that will appear in later chapters.**

**Okay now, on with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

The first thing you did when you woke up the next morning was to find your figure skates that you had hidden in your closet. They were well hidden in a box in a box with a lock on it, and only you knew where the key was. You walked over to your closet and got the box from the very back of the closet and placed it on the bed, before you went back to the closet to get another small box from the top shelf. You opened the box and looked at your skates. They were black with black shoe laces and with golden inscription. You had used them actually quite a bit, so they looked a bit worn out, but you wouldn't have it any other way.

'Wow, I've used these a lot….' You thought to yourself and you quickly put the skates in your bag before you headed back to your closet to find something to wear for your meeting with Elsa and her figure skating club. You smiled to yourself as your thoughts drifted off to a certain blonde beauty and your encounter yesterday.

'What will she like?' you asked out loud to an invisible person as you began to look for something that was not a t-shirt and a hoodie. Finally, you found it. A decent shirt. You also found a pair of pants to go with it and you put it in your bag with your skates before you headed down to the kitchen,

After breakfast you walked through the city on your way to the garage, and when you passed the park, you smiled to yourself again. It was odd though. You had passed this park numerous times before on your way to internship, but this time, you couldn't help but smile. And all you could think of was a blue eyed young woman.

'Wait… Am I falling for her? No no no no. That's not possible! There's no way! Like I have a chance with a girl like her. She's way out of my league!' You mentally scolded yourself.

"Who's way out of your league?" The sound of a voice startled you, and you abruptly stopped. It was Kristoff and you were standing outside the garage. How on earth did you get there so fast?

"Nothing" you said in a tone that clearly did not convince him, but you hurried inside the garage before he could ask any questions.

The day went by without any incidents, and soon you looked at the time. It was 13:00. An hour until you were going to see Elsa. You could hardly wait. You adjusted and turned the car nut and tried to concentrate on the job you were supposed to do.

After half an hour, you put your screwdriver in its pocket in your utility belt, took off your gloves and walked up to the door of Mr. Weseltons office. You knocked on and soon you could hear his voice.

"Yes, come in!" you opened the door and entered his office.

Mr. Weselton was sitting behind his desk. He was a small, scrawny man, with short grey hair, and a mustache. He had small blue eyes, and a large pointy nose, and on top of them, he had a pair of round glasses. He looked at you as you closed the door behind you, leaned back and folded his hands in his lap.

"Yes, Y/N? What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could take the rest of the day off?"

He raised an eyebrow "But I gave you some time off yesterday"

You nodded "Yeah, I know, but something came up. Something…. personal"

He looked at you, puzzled and your heart began to sink as you started to doubt that he would give you the rest of the day off. How were you gonna break it to Elsa that you didn't get the rest of the day off? You had realized on your way to the garage that you were so caught in the moment, yesterday, that you completely forgot to ask her for her phone number.

Mr. Weselton then nodded "Ok, if you have something you have to do, then you have something you have to do. I'll give you the rest of the day off"

You inwardly sighed in relief "Thank you, Mr. Weselton"

He just gave you a nod, and you turned around and left his office before he could change his mind. When you came back to your workstation you saw Kristoff working on another car. You decided not to tell him about this, because he would just make a scene. So you quietly slipped out of the hall, and went to the locker room to change.

20 minutes later, you were standing at the town square at exactly 13:55.

"Five minutes until she's here…" you mumbled to yourself and glanced nervously around you.

It was beautiful winter day. The sun was shining, making the icicles sparkle in the sunshine, and people were buzzing around at the square on their way to work, to meet a friend or whatever they were doing.

And then, there she was. Your heart skipped a bit as you spotted blonde hair across the square. She walked towards you and you instantly got butterflies in your stomach. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, and a white turtleneck underneath her black and teal coat. She also wore the same boots as the ones she had yesterday. Your heart began to race as she walked up to you and smiled.

"Hey…" she said, a bit of shyness evident in her voice "It's nice to see you again, Y/N"

"It's nice to you again too, Elsa" You replied with a big smile, and to your surprise, you didn't stutter.

"Are you ready to go? We're going to the Ice Hall. It's just a 10 minute walk from here"

You nodded and smiled "Sure. Let's go"

She smiled back at you and started walking in the direction of the Ice Hall, and in just a few steps you caught up with her to walk next to her.

"So…. Y/N…" She looked at you. "What are you doing now? I mean, what is your occupation? Do you work, or study?

"I'm a mechanic" You answered but then you stopped. "Well, I study to become a mechanic, and now, I'm working at the local garage as internship" you corrected yourself.

"Oh, I see" She smiled and nodded. "That's great".

"What about you?" it was your turn to ask.

"I study literature"

"Ah, you like literature?"

"Yes, I've always liked reading" She said enthusiastically. "I've read everything from the Odyssey by Homer and Hamlet by Shakespeare to Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë and The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain"

"That's great" You said, smiling and you continued to talk as you walked towards the Ice Hall.

Before long, you reached the hall, which was a large, white and oval building with a dome on top, and you quickly opened the door for Elsa, who thanked you and gave you an appreciative smile.

She guided you through the hallways, and soon you walked through the door that led to the ice rink and the center of the hall.

The hall was huge, with tribunes on every side of the room, a commentator box on one side, and a massive ice rink in the middle.

"Wow…" you mumbled as you looked around, wide eyed.

"I can tell you're impressed* Elsa said with a slight grin.

"Oh yes" you nodded with a twinkle in your eye, which made her slightly blush and giggle.

"Come. I'll introduce you to my club" She said and motioned for you to follow her.

You saw a group of four people by the ice and you quickly followed Elsa as she began to walk towards the group.

"Hey, everyone" She called out and got their attention.

"Hey, Elsa. You're right on time as usual" A young woman with strawberry-blonde hair in two braided pigtails and freckles stepped forward and enveloped Elsa in a warm hug.

"Of course" Elsa smiled warmly, pure love in her eyes, and hugged her back, before she turned to you.

"Everyone, this is Y/N" You took a step forward and nodded. "Hey"

They gave you a nod of acknowledgement, smiled and greeted you, and the strawberry-blonde girl looked at Elsa, with a mischievous smile.

"So this Y/N, the guy that you couldn't stop talking about yesterday…"

"Anna!" Elsa's cheeks turned red and the girl, whose name apparently was Anna, laughed.

"Elsa couldn't stop talking about you, after she came home last night" she said in teasingly.

You looked a bit confused and Elsa, still red, turned to you again to explain.

"Y/N, this is my sister, Anna. She's also in the club"

You smiled at her and nodded "Nice to meet you, Anna"

She grinned "Likewise"

"All right, all right, that's enough teasing" A voice broke into the conversation and all three of you turned your heads.

A woman, probably around the age of 26, clapped her hands a couple of times to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, Y/N, I'm Keiko, Keiko Tanaka. I'm the coach for this club"

"Nice to meet you, Mam" You greeted.

"Please, just call me Keiko" She smiled.

"Y/N is actually a figure skater" Elsa said with a smile, and everyone looked at you, surprise clearly written on their faces. You felt your cheeks heat up, and you cleared your throat.

"Well, I… eh… yeah… I…"

"Aww, don't be shy, Y/N" Elsa said and smiled encouraging.

"Well… I've practicing figure skating ever since I was 14 years old"

"Wow, really?" Keiko looked at you "would you like to show us?"

Your eyes widened at the question and you felt your body heat up even more. The mere thought of showing your figure skating to anyone, especially Elsa, made your heart race. Were you ready for it? You looked at Elsa and Anna who smiled and sighed.

"Okei, I'll do it" you finally said, and Keiko nodded.

You walked over to the edge of the ice, put your bag down and took out your figure skates. When you were done putting them on, you glided onto the ice and turned around to face your small audience. They watched as you made yourself ready, and Keiko put a CD in the boom blaster she had brought with her.

"Whenever you're ready, Y/N" Keiko said. You glanced over at Elsa who smiled and gave you a nod of encouragement, and when the music started, you began to skate around the ice.

You skated around for about half a minute and then you decided to do a Salchow. You skated forward and then lifted your right foot, to turn around three times. You ended up skating backwards after the three turn and then you proceeded to put your right foot down, launching yourself into the jump with a wide scooping motion with your free right foot, doing a fully 360-degree revolution in the air. You then landed on your right foot, completing the jump.

You then skated backwards with crossovers for a few more seconds. You continued by gliding backwards on an extended back outside edge, before you turned to take a step forward and bent your skating knee. Then, with a swinging motion, you brought your free leg, with your knee bent, in front, and, with your arms in front of you, you jumped off the ice at the same time. You pulled your arms tightly to your chest and crossed the original skating leg over your free leg. You rotated one and one-half revolutions in the air, and landed on your blades toe pick before gliding onto the back outside edge. As you landed you also brought your arms out and extended your free leg behind you.

After a few more seconds of skating around the ice, doing various small things, you then began to spin around on your right foot, stretching your left leg in front of you. You bent your skating knee, making the blade of your left skate hit the ice, and then you slowly raised yourself from your sitting position, crossing your legs and as you continued to spin around. You then ended the sitting spin by gliding backwards on your left foot, extending your right leg behind you, before you stopped, ending the performance.

When you looked at you audience, they were wide eyed with surprise, and you could tell that they were impressed. You smiled shyly as you stepped off the ice and took off your skates.

"That was… amazing!" Anna squealed and soon, everyone was applauding you. You looked at Elsa who looked back at you with a smile.

"That was truly something" Keiko too was very impressed with your performance. "We could have use for someone like you on our team. Would you like to join us?"

"I have to think about it" You said, scratching your neck.

"Sure. Think about it for a few days, and let me know if you're interested" She nodded and you returned the gesture. "Well, I think that's enough for today, guys. After a performance like that, I need to sit down" Everyone looked like they agreed.

"Class is dismissed" She said, and everyone, including you, started to pack their things.

"Good job…" Anna whispered as she walked past you on your way out. Elsa walked up to you and tapped you on your shoulder, the feeling of her hand making you giddy.

"That was truly amazing, Y/N" she said, smiling "I've never seen an Axel so well performed by someone so young"

You smiled back "Well, I've practiced for a few years".

"And that shows. You're very good" she complimented.

You blushed slightly, but smiled nonetheless "Thank you"

The two of you reached the parking lot, where the same black Rolls Royce waited, and Elsa turned to you.

"I guess this is good bye…" she said, the tone in her voice a bit sad.

"Thank you… for everything…"

You nodded "Thank you too, Elsa. I had a good time today"

"Well, good bye, then, Y/N…" She smiled a bit and turned to walk away

'Ask her for her number!' a voice practically screamed in your head.

"Elsa, wait!" you shouted, making her turn to face you again.

"I was just wondering… uhm…" You felt your heart begin to race again and your cheeks went red for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "would you maybe… I don't know… like to… eh…" the two last words got stuck on your tongue and you began to struggle to find the words to say.

"Meet you?" Elsa finished the sentence with anticipation in her voice and you nodded. She smiled and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and wrote down a number before she gave it to you, and in the process touched your hand.

"This is my number" she said.

"Ok, I'll call you" you said and she nodded before she turned around and walked over to the car, looking back at you a couple of times.

As the car drove off, you put the piece of paper in your pocket and stood there for a while, your shoulder still warm from the touch of her hand.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! I hope you like the story so far, and I greatly appreciate feedback :) **

**See you next chapter! ^^ **


End file.
